a ninja tale
by YAOI FANZ
Summary: it about a girl name suki that have her life change forever. pairing: sasuxnaru, garraxneji, tentenxdaisuke. and other characters. cross with inuyasha, naruto, and d.n. angel. lemon later in in this chapters.


A Ninja Tale 

There was a fourteen year-old girl name suki kiyone was a typical girl with normal life. She was the smartest in the family in the family. Her parents die when she only one year- old but she live her seventeen year old brother name, kohaku ,and a sixteen, saya who are ninjas. She goes to shikon high school and she even skip two, so she in eleven grade. She meets kagome who travel back in time to the past, the federal japan. She only told her secret to suki and nobody else.

Until one dreadful day, her life change.

Chapter one:

Suki the most beautiful and smartest was walking with her friend, kagome. Suki's hair was midnight black with orange on the bottom of her waist length hair. Her body was shape like an hour glass and well built. Suki use to go to academy school for ninja. But stop when she graduate the academy at the age ten. She always want to go to academy high for ninjas to see her best friends were garra, neji, hinata, sasuke, and naruto, she got other friends too but not best friends! But she just doesn't want to go but ask her brother later.

It was October 31st, it was Halloween day. Everyone was excited when today is Halloween is here because of the trick or treating for candy, wear awesome costume, and stay up all night.

"Yeah, Halloween is here! Halloween is just my favorite holiday to celebrate. What you doing tonight?" yell suki. She was wearing a black shirt with a sliver dragon on the front, but was cover with a black jacket with white fur on the edge, dark blue jean with black dragon with glitter on it and top that was black sneaker. Since it was a cold season she has to wear black scarf and gloves.

"Yeah you're right about that. Anyway tonight, I'm bringing inuyasha to the Halloween dance tonight that going on at school. What you're wearing for Halloween because I'm wearing cat suit for tonight." Said kagome.

"Well I'm just being normal like wearing an orange shirt that has gothic tinkerbell on the front and black jean with orange glitter on it. And black sneaker, did I mention that I'm wearing a fox ear for a little touch to my costume. So, how inuyasha and the other doing?" said suki.

"Inuyasha is being stubborn as usually. Mirkou confess his dying love to sango and getting married next week. Shippo and kirara had been the same. Well see you tomorrow, suki." Said kagome.

"That go for them, tell them congratulation. Bye" said suki.

They stop and the cross section. They wave at each other and went opposite direction.

Suki sigh and look ahead at the creepy, old mansion on top of the hill that far away from the neighborhood. Everyone never goes to that mansion but suki was always curious about the mansion. Suki thought about going there before she goes home. After she decide, she to go there.

Suki bit her fingers until bleed on each fingers before making a hand sign. "SUMMONING JUSTUS!" yelled suki. A puff of clouds was form in front of her and emerge from the clouds was a blue- purple dragon was in front of her.

"Hey jasmine it been a while since I summon you girl. I really miss you so much." Said suki and petted jasmine nose.

"It's been two months you summon me. What you need today?" asked jasmine.

"Can you take me to that creepy mansion" said suki.

"You're wish is my command. Get on." Said jasmine.

Suki hop on jasmine's scaly back and jasmine took off toward the mansion.

After twenty minutes pass, jasmine landed on ground and there in front of them is the mansion.

"Bye, I coming right back in five hours or less but I not back my friends to get me out, okay." suki Said.

"Be careful" said jasmine and went to sleep.

'She loves to take a nap when I'm leaving her' she thought.

Suki studied the mansion in front of her and say "let the adventure begin" and start up the stairs. Suki gasped when she saw the door. It was a beautiful door with carving of a person from federal japan. Suki went inside her backpack and took out her flash camera and took pictures of the door to show her friends.

Suki open the door but it was weird when the door opens by itself and it scare the crap out of suki. A couple of seconds later she calm down and went inside the dark hall of mansion.

* * *

Suki heard a little child laughter and went to investigate who was that. She continue walking toward the child's laughter that was getting louder until she stop right in front of the door that say "playroom" on it.

She open the door quietly and saw a girl that looks like she three years-old playing with dolls and besides her was a baby fox that look like it sleeping. The little girl turn her head to see who open the door.

"Hello! Who are you?" said the cheerful girl and the fox growl at the intruder who enter the room.

Suki stare at the fox before saying "my name suki. Your?"

"I'm yumi." the girl said.

"Who are you with or you are by yourself?" asked suki. Suki saw a little sadness in yumi's face.

"I'm with my pet fox and nobody else" said yumi.

"No mother, father, brother, sister, uncle, aunt, or other relatives?" said suki.

"Nope" yumi said.

"Do you want me be your mom for a while?" ask suki.

"I am the happy girl in the world! I was alone for a while but cutie makes me feel better but still lonely" said yumi.

"You look kinda thirsty. Do you want something to drink?" said yumi.

"Now that you mention, I am thirsty" suki said

Yumi and the fox lead suki to the kitchen. When they reach there, the little girl open one of the cabinet to get a cup and place it on the counter and went to the fridge. Yumi took out juice and pour some in the before putting it back.

Suki was to busy looking around while yumi slam the fridge's door when some liquid was spill into the cup when nobody wasn't looking. Yumi pick up the cup and gave it to suki.

"Thanks" said suki and start drinking the juice in one gulp.

When suki finish she notice something weird. Yumi got fox ear that was orange with black and a little white on the tip and two bushy tails that was orange and black on the tip. Suki thought her mind was playing around but the sight in front of her was real.

"Yumi, you got ear and tails. Are you a demon?" asked suki.

"Yes" said yumi. Yumi thought that suki was going to hate her forever and flattened her ear but she was surprised at suki.

"You are so cute with those………" said suki.

Suki fainted and fall on the floor hard. Yumi rush over to see if their any injured on her head but she saw a little bump forming. Yumi use her physic power and lift her up and put her in one of the guess room. And rush out to get the first aid kit to bandaged Suki's head.

* * *

Suki groan and tried open her eyes but fail miserably. She tries again and finally opens eyes and blinks a couple of time to focus her vision.

"Mama, are you okay?" asked yumi.

"Yeah, I'm okay but my head hurt. Thanks for asking" suki said to yumi.

"Are you going to be mad if I tell you that I got a twin sister name, ami?" whisper yumi.

* * *

so how this chapter turn out. please review and tell me if there any error or how good it is?


End file.
